Holiday Disasters
by ViviAliasTobi
Summary: Kiba, Kankuro, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata und Temari wollen zusammen in Urlaub fliegen. Scheiße ist nur, dass Kiba und Kankuro den Flieger verpasst haben und Murphy's Law es auf sie abgesehen zu haben scheint... Begleitet unsere lieblings Brünetten bei dem schlimmsten Tag ihres Lebens und lacht - ich meine leidet - mit ihnen. Kein BL! Nur Freundschaft


**Flight**

Donnerstag. Heute war es so weit. Heute würde Kankuro mit seiner Clique zusammen nach Mexiko in Urlaub fliegen. Sie hatten einen zweiwöchigen Aufenthalt in Playa del Carmen auf der Halbinsel Yucatan gebucht und er freute sich schon seit dem Frühjahr auf diesen Tag. Da im Moment Oktober war, regnete es jeden Tag und es war verdammt kalt, doch in Mexiko waren es um die 30° Celsius.

Unterwegs wäre er mit Kiba - seinem besten Freund -, Temari und Gaara - seinen Geschwistern -, Hinata - Kibas Freundin -, Naruto und Sasuke - Naruto war ein guter Freund von Gaara und Kiba, Sasuke war Narutos bester Freund oder mehr...war bei den beiden schwer zu sagen - und Shikamaru, dem besten Freund seiner Schwester.

Kiba hatte die Nacht bei Kankuro verbracht, da sie heute zusammen zum Flughafen fahren wollten. Die anderen hatten in Kankuros Elternhaus bei Gaara und Temari übernachtet, da sie sich einen Bustransfer zum Flughafen gebucht haben. Weicheier.

Um halb eins ging ihr Flug, was hieß dass sie am besten so um halb zwölf am Flughafen wären.

Die beiden Jungs ließen sich Zeit während sie sich fertig machten und fuhren um halb neun los. Bis zum Flughafen in Frankfurt waren es drei Stunden Fahrt wenn alles glatt lief, doch so wie Kankuro fuhr, würden sie es auch in zwei Stunden schaffen. Womit sie aber nicht gerechnet hatten, war der Stau der sich neun Kilometer bis nach Frankfurt zog.

"Oi, Stromboli, denkste das packen wir noch?", fragte Kiba ihn skeptisch und blickte zweifelnd nach vorne.

"Klar, wie spät ist es denn?"

"Halb zwölf."

Kankuro fluchte, gab Gas und fuhr einfach über den Seitenstreifen weiter.

"Woah! Alter, ist das nicht irgendwie...illegal?", lachte Kiba laut während er sich an dem Griff über der Autotür festhielt.

"Scheißegal. Keine Bullen da, also halb so wild. Oder willste den Flug verpassen?" Der Inuzuka schüttelte den Kopf, unfähig vor lauter Lachen zu antworten.

Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatten sie den Flughafen erreicht und einen Parkplatz gefunden. Einen Behindertenparkplatz.

"Ich will ja jetzt nicht meckern oder so, aber-" Kiba verstummte, als der Sabakuno einen gefälschten Behindertenausweis in's Fenster legte und seine Tür schloss. Kankuro grinste seinen Freund an, nahm die Koffer von der Rückbank und schloss das Auto ab.

"Is' was, Köter?"

"Nein, mir ist nur gerade wieder aufgefallen, weshalb du mein bester Freund bist."

"Ey, geh mal schnell in's Internet und guck nochmal wann unser Flug geht.", sagte Kankuro und suchte in seinem Rucksack nach ihren beiden Tickets und Reisepässen. Kiba nahm sein Handy, tippte ein bisschen rum und sagte Kankuro dann schließlich, dass ihr Flug eine halbe Stunde Verspätung hätte.

"Na Gott sei Dank. Irgendwas muss uns lieben, Pedigree. Jetzt beeil dich."

xXx

"Was meinen Sie mit 'wir haben unseren Flug verpasst'?! Der hat doch eine halbe Stunde Verspätung!" Kankuro war kurz davor, der Frau vor sich an den Hals zu springen, während diese ihn gleichgültig ansah und weiter auf ihrem Kaugummi rumkaute.

"Damit meine ich genau das, was ich gesagt habe. Ihr Flug nach Cancun flog um dreizehn Uhr mit einer Verspätung von einer halben Stunde los." Sie machte eine Kaugummiblase, ließ sie platzen und kaute dann seelenruhig weiter darauf herum.

"Aber es ist doch erst zwölf Uhr!"

"Ähm...nein. Wir haben nun fünf Minuten nach eins. Ich würde Sie nun bitten zu gehen, da ich noch andere Leute bedienen muss." Kankuro sah hinter sich und blickte einer leeren Allee entgegen; keine einzige Person stand hinter ihnen. "Da ist aber niemand."

"Tja, dann mache ich jetzt eben Pause. Einen schönen Tag noch." Hätte Kiba ihn nicht zurückgehalten, dann hätte er die Frau mit Sicherheit umgebracht. Auf eine sehr, sehr qualvolle Art und Weise, davon verstand er nämlich ziemlich viel. Es hatte wohl doch seine Vorteile mit Gaara verwandt zu sein.

Die beiden Jungs setzten sich in's Starbucks und besprachen, was sie nun tun sollten.

"Ich ruf mal Temari an und sag ihr, dass der Flug schon weg ist.", sagte der ältere der zwei und schaltete sein Handy ein. Als das Display aufleuchtete und er die Uhrzeit sah, erinnerte er sich wieder an die Zeit, die die Frau am Schalter ihnen mitgeteilt hatte.

"Kiba, wie spät ist es jetzt?"

"Öhm..Moment...Viertel nach zwölf."

"Sag mal, hast du eigentlich die Zeit auf deinem Handy wieder umgestellt, nachdem du und Hinata aus London zurückgekommen seid?"

"Nein, wieso?"

"DU VOLLIDIOT!", schrie Kankuro den anderen an und schlug ihm mit voller Kraft auf den Kopf.

"Au, Mann! Was soll der Scheiß?"

"Deine Uhr auf dem Handy geht noch eine Stunde nach du Vollpfosten! Natürlich sind wir zu spät! Scheiße, Alter..." Er schüttelte den Kopf und bei einem weiteren Blick auf sein Handy, sah er seinen schlimmsten Alptraum: 19 unbeantwortete Anrufe und zehn ungelesene Sms.

"Temari killt mich."

Die Sms hatten alle den gleichen Inhalt: '_Wo seid ihr?_'_, _'_Beeilt euch!_'und '_Ich reiß dich auseinander, wenn du nicht in drei Minuten da bist!'_

Freudig stellte er fest, dass nur 18 der Anrufe von Temari stammten, doch die Freude hielt nicht lange an, als er sah, dass die letzte Mailboxnachricht von Gaara war.

Während er bei jeder Nachricht von Temari blasser wurde, suchte er bei Gaara's Anruf bereits ein Beerdigungsinstitut für sich aus.

_"Du bist tot."_

"Wow, Alter, deine Geschwister sind gruselig."

"Ich weiß...was glaubst du, weshalb ich ausgezogen bin?"

Immerhin wusste er jetzt, dass seine Freunde wenigstens schon im Flieger saßen. Sie beide mussten sich jetzt einfach einen neuen Flug buchen, den sie hoffentlich noch innerhalb der nächsten Woche nehmen konnten.

Nachdem sie ihren Kaffee getrunken hatten, gingen sie zu dem Last Minute Schalter, vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Gott, der Mitleid mit ihnen hatte.

"Guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte der Mann am Schalter freundlich und Kankuro erklärte ihr Problem.

"Oh verdammt. Das ist ja dumm für Sie gelaufen. Lassen Sie mich mal sehen, was sich da tun lässt..."

Der Mann war sehr freundlich und hilfsbereit, ganz anders als die Schlampe vom Check-In.

"Tja, Sie hatten heute Morgen zwar viel Pech, aber dafür gibt es scheinbar jetzt einen Ausgleich. Gestern Abend wurden vier Plätze in unserem zweiten Flieger nach Cancun stoniert. Sie können hier jetzt zwei Tickets für die Economy Class kaufen, wenn Sie wollen. Der Flug würde in drei Stunden abgehen." Kankuro wäre dem Mann am liebsten um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn geheiratet, aber er hatte noch eine Mission vor sich.

Nachdem er und Kiba sich zwei neue Tickets gekauft hatten, dem Hotel Bescheid gesagt hatten und das ganze Zeug von wegen Preisnachlass und so weiter geklärt hatten, mussten sie nur ihr Gepäck abgeben und dann am Terminal warten.

Gerade ließen sie ihre Koffer wiegen, wobei Kibas Koffer drei Kilo zu viel hatte und Kankuros vier einhalb. Mit Kibas bestem Hundeblick ließ die ältere Dame die Koffer durchgehen und machte so, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Die einzige Hürde die sie nun noch vom Terminal trennte, waren die Metalldetektoren.

Während sie darauf warteten durch gehen zu müssen, sah sich Kankuro das kleine Video an, dass zeigte wie man sich vorbereiten müsse. Er nahm seinen Laptop aus seinem Rucksack, sein Handy, seine Schlüssel und seinen Geldbeutel aus den Hosentaschen und zog sich seinen Gürtel aus. Kiba ging vor ihm ohne Probleme durch, schnappte sich sein Zeug und stellte sich an den Rand, um auf den Sabakuno zu warten.

Ganz gechillt ging Kankuro durch, nur um stehen bleiben zu müssen weil die Maschine biepte.

Ein bulliger Kerl, der aussah als könne er einen Sumoringer zum Frühstück fressen, stellte sich vor ihn und untersuchte ihn auf Metall. Das kleine Stück Scheiße biepte bei den Nieten auf seinem Shirt, weshalb er dieses ausziehen und erneut durch den Detektor gehen musste.

Erneut schlug die Maschine Alarm und Kankuro sollte seine Schuhe ausziehen, da diese auch oft Verursacher für solche Probleme waren.

Als die Maschine immer noch keine Ruhe gab, zog er sich auch noch die Hose aus, sodass er nur noch in Boxershorts bekleidet dastand. Endlich gab die Maschine Ruhe und er zog sich wieder mürrisch an.

Als sie letzten Endes am Terminal ankamen, gönnte sich der Sabakuno endlich eine Coke. Der ganze Scheiß hier war unheimlich stressig für ihn, damit kam er nicht klar. Er hasste Stress und das einzige Mittel, dass ihm gegen diesen half, war nun mal Cola.

Er und der Inuzuka hatten einen schönen Doppelsitz mit Ablagen zu beiden Seiten gefunden, auf dem sie es sich so gut es ging bequem machten und warten konnten bis ihr Boarding begann.

"Ey, Alter, ich geh' mal kurz pinkeln, 'kay?", sagte Kiba zu ihm als er mit seiner heiligen Coke vom Getränkeautomaten zurückkam. Kankuro nickte nur, er wollte nichts weiter als sich setzten und endlich seine Cola öffnen.

Sobald der andere weg war, waren alle drei Faktoren für sein Anti-Stress-Programm erfüllt:

ein Platz zum Sitzen, Ruhe, Coke.

Gedankenlos öffnete er die Flasche, hatte aber vergessen, dass sie gut durchgeschüttelt worden war. Es kam wie es kommen musste: die Cola schäumte auf und er wurde vollgespritzt.

Er zwang sich zu absoluter Coolness, während er sich mit Tempos trocknete und wagte dann, als er fertig war, den ersten Schluck zu nehmen.

Gerade als er die prikelnde Kohlensäure auf seiner Zunge spürte, hörte er Kiba lauthals brüllen.

"Alter, das ist ja das Weiberklo!" Kankuro spuckte vor lauter Schreck die Cola wieder aus und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund.

"Ich bring diesen dummen Köter irgendwann noch um."

xXx

Sie hatten circa eine Stunde gewartet, ehe das Boarding endlich begann. Wie immer drängelten sich alle Leute vor, schubsten sich wie die Tiere in der Savanne, die an das letzte kleine Wasserloch wollten.

Warum ging denen nicht in den Kopf, dass sie alle in den Flieger kommen würden und dieses Drängeln den Prozess nicht verkürzte, sondern nur verlängerte?

Er selbst und Kiba stiegen ziemlich zuletzt ein, was ihn aber nicht weiter störte. Er hatte Temari noch eine E-mail geschickt und die Leute vom Hotel gebeten ihr Bescheid zu sagen, dass er etwas später käme.

Er freute sich schon auf die Ankunft im Hotel, da gab es nämlich gutes Wetter, was richtiges zu Essen und - ganz wichtig - WLAN!

Ihre Sitzplätze im Flieger waren, wie zu erwarten, nicht das Highlight des Tages. Sie hatten Gott sei Dank einen Zweierplatz nebeneinander bekommen, aber vor ihnen saßen zwei kleine Kinder und hinter ihnen saß ein alter Mann, der aussah als fiele er gleich tot um und ein Nilpferd- ähm ein Elefant- nein, eine etwas korpulentere Frau, die mehr Haare im Gesicht als Temari auf'm Kopf hatte.

Der Start war ganz cool. Kiba brach zwar in Kaltschweiß aus und zerquetschte Kankuros Hand wie ein kleines Mädchen, das in der ersten Reihe der Black Mamba saß und vorher noch nie Achterbahn gefahren ist, aber das machte Kankuro wenig aus.

Was ihm jedoch etwas ausmachte, waren die Kinder, die schrien als würden sie bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden und der alte Mann, der die ganze Zeit in seine Richtung keuchte und hustete. Konnte der nicht wenigstens den Kopf wegdrehen?

Elf Stunden Flug würden nun vor ihnen liegen und Kankuro war nicht begeistert.

xXx

Sechs Stunden des Horrorfluges waren nun vorbei und Kankuro war so froh, dass doch nur noch drei weitere Stunden vor ihnen lagen. Der Pilot hatte nach circa vier Stunden Flug eine Durchsage gemacht, dass sie dank des Rückenwindes nur neun Stunden fliegen würden.

Bisher hatte der Sabakuno noch kein einziges Auge zugetan. Der Grund dafür?

Alle verfickten Menschen um ihn herum.

Zuerst einmal Kiba, sein bester Freund, sein Kumpel, sein Blutsbruder.

Diese verdammte Wichstüte war eingeschlafen, lag mit seinem Kopf auf Kankuros Schulter und sabberte ihn voll, während er seinen Arm in einem Würdegriff hielt.

Wie konnte Hinata nur Nächte mit diesem Monster im Bett neben sich überleben? Dabei sieht sie so zierlich aus...

Dann, der Opa, der hinter Kiba am Fenster saß. Zuerst hatte er ihn die ganze Zeit angehustet und angekeucht, dann hatte der angefangen von seiner Zeit im Krieg zu erzählen - wobei die Hälfte wohl erfunden war, da er wohl kaum Hindenburg mit einer Pistole erschossen hatte, in der nur noch eine Kugel war, während er beide Beine gebrochen hatte und man ihm Gift injeziert hatte...- , aber das beste war, als er mitten im Gespräch einschlief, lauthals anfing zu schnarchen, nach fünf Minuten wieder aufwachte und Kankuro beim Gähnen volle Kanne anrotzte. Ewww!

Das Monster, das hinter Kankuro saß, war knackige 43 und wollte mit ihm auf der Flugzeugtoilette...öhm...'nen kleinen Quickie.

Also: Die Tante war zweiundzwanzig Jahre älter als er, wog so viel wie das Gepäck aller Fluggäste zusammen, ihr Gesicht glich mehr dem Arsch eines Pferdes als irgendwas anderem und man, Kankuro musste zu seiner Schulzeit mal an einem Wandertag in eine Klärgrube, aber dieses Weib stank so sehr, dass er ihm am liebsten ein eau de clairegrube geschenkt hätte! Ihr Mundgeruch war so schrecklich, dass der Brünette sich seinen Schwanz lieber abgekokelt hätte, als ihn ihr in den Mund zu stecken!

Er musste sich später bei Kiba entschuldigen, denn er hatte gesagt, sie solle bitte nicht zu laut sein, sein Freund wäre nicht sehr gut gelaunt wenn er geweckt werden würde und sie wollten ihr 'Jubiläum' doch zu einem schönen Urlaub machen.

Kankuro war zwar nicht schwul, aber fuck! Er hätte lieber zehn männliche Franzosen gebumst als diese hässliche Pottsau! (Er entschuldigte sich hiermit mental bei allen Schweinen dieser Welt. Sie hatten diesen Vergleich nicht verdient, aber andere Schimpfworte wären nicht mehr jugendfrei gewesen.)

Am schlimmsten aber - ja, schlimmer als das ES hinter ihm - waren die _Kinder_. Er hasste Kinder. Könnte er von Temari und Gaara aufgepickt haben, da alle Sabakunos Kinder hassten, aber diese beiden...waren ätzend.

Sie rannten die ganze Zeit den Gang entlang. Hoch. Runter. Hoch. Runter.

Keine dreizig Sekunden lang blieben sie am selben Ort.

Wäre ja nur halb so wild gewesen, aber als er Mal aufs Klo musste, war das Mädchen von den beiden vor ihm im Gang, der Junge hinter ihm und er steckte bei dem ES fest. Er hatte schon einen Kampf gegen Würgegriff-Kiba hinter sich, den er nur dank seines Kissens gewinnen konnte, er hatte keinen Bock auf das, was kommen musste.

Die Kinder machten ihm keinen Platz, da sie Fangen oder sowas spielten, und ES begrabschte ihn die ganze Zeit, während ES sich 'verführerisch' über die Lippen leckte.

Ganz im Ernst: Das einzige was die erregte, war Kankuros Brechreiz.

Er zwängte sich an dem Mädchen vorbei, befriedigte seine menschlischen Bedürfnisse und setzte sich wieder an seinen Platz, so wie normale Menschen es nun mal taten.

Als es etwas zu essen im Flieger gab, ließ er Kiba aus Strafe einfach weiterpennen. Die Mistgören rannten weiter rum, nachdem die Stewardess durch war, und als der Junge Kankuros heißen Kaffee über dessen Schoß kippte, reichte es ihm. Er wartete, bis eine von den kleinen Arschgeigen kam, und stelle ihm ein Bein.

Natürlich flog das Mädchen voll auf die Fresse und nur dank Gaaras Unterricht im Fach 'Pokerface bewahren' konnte er einen Lachkrampf unterdrücken. Die Eltern waren natürlich nicht begeistert, aber als er sich ehrlich - ha ha, wer's glaubt - entschuldigte und sagte wie leid es ihm doch täte, verziehen sie ihm nicht nur, nein, sie verboten den Missgeburten auch weiter rumzulaufen.

Ha! Gerechtigkeit!

Dann, nach fünf Stunden Flug und ohne das kleinste bisschen Schlaf, beschloss er einen Film auf seinem Laptop zu gucken.

Er hatte sich extra noch ein paar Filme auf den PC gezogen, bevor sie in Urlaub flogen, damit er Beschäftigung hatte, falls es dort kein deutschen oder englisches Fernsehprogramm gab.

Jedenfalls steckte er seine Kopfhörer ein, klappte den Tisch am Stuhl vor ihm wieder runter und machte sich dann 'The Faculty - Traue keinem Lehrer' an.

Die erste viertel Stunde des Films war ganz nach seinem Geschmack. Blut, schreiende Frauen, tollwütige Lehrer und eine Verfolgungsjagd in der Schule.

Fuck yeah!

Als ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte, betete er, dass es nicht ES war und drehte sich um, nachdem er seine Kopfhörer abgenommen hatte.

Es war eine Frau, die in der mittleren Sitzspalte zwei Reihen hinter ihm saß.

"Entschuldigen Sie, junger Mann, aber der Film, den Sie sich da ansehen, ist wohl eindeutig nicht jugendfrei! Mein Sohn bekommt schon Angst, also schauen Sie sich bitte etwas anderes an."

Alter?! Was interessierte es ihn, ob das scheiß Kind Angst bekam? Muss ja nicht auf seinen Laptop gucken. Außerdem spielte das Mistvieh eh mit seinem DS!

Aber da er gut erzogen worden war, machte er sich einen anderen Film an. Welchen war nicht schwer zu wählen, da von zwanzig Filmen fünfzehn Horrofilme ab achtzehn waren und 'The Faculty' ab sechzehn. Und 'American Pie' traute er sich auch nicht gerade anzumachen.

Er sah sich dann 'Hunger Games - Die Tribute von Panem' an, da er alle anderen Filme, wie 'Hangover', 'Stichtag' und 'Per Anhalter durch die Galaxis', auf DVDs in seinem Koffer hatte.

Scheinbar kannte die Frau den Film, denn als sie ihn erkannte, wurde er prompt gebeten ihn aus zu machen. "Zu blutig."

Mann, er würde der gleich so was von eine reinhauen, dass ihre Fresse 'zu blutig' wurde!

Da der Brünette bemerkte, wie sein Aggressionslevel immer weiter stieg, nickte er einfach, schaltete seinen Laptop aus und hörte Musik. Scheißegal, ob das jetzt jemandem nicht passte.

Er bekam nichts mehr mit und damit ende!

Das alles brachte ihn zu seiner jetzigen Situation. Seine Augen waren rot und blutunterlaufen, er litt an Schlafmangel und sah aus wie Amy Whinehouse, die seit acht Stunden keinen Alkohol und keine Drogen bekommen hatte. Der Flug würde nun nur noch circa zwei Stunden dauern und er würde sie verdammt nochmal durchchillen!

Der Plan funktionierte soweit auch ganz gut, bis nach einer Stunde einige Turbulenzen erschienen, durch die Kiba schlagartig wach wurde.

Er krallte sich an Kankuro fest und war so blass wie ein Leichentuch.

Jedenfalls solange die Turbulenzen anhielten. Als der Flieger wieder ausbalanciert war, wurde er grün im Gesicht -

"Hey, Kiba, alles klar?"

- und kotzte Kankuro voll.

Fuck. Er hasste sein Leben.

xXx

"Sorry nochmal. Ich hab's echt nicht mit Absicht gemacht!"

"Kiba, halt einfach deine Fresse. Ich geh mich umziehen. Du wartest hier, bewegst dich nicht vom Fleck, nicht mal wenn ein verschissener Hurricane kommt, und passt auf die Sachen auf. Ich sag's dir nur einmal: Wenn du dich nur einen Millimeter bewegst, kastrier ich dich und erzähl Hinata, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Ich schwör's dir bei Temaris CD-Sammlung. Beweg dich und deine Eier waren einmal."

Kiba schluckte, nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, während Kankuro mit einem frischen Shirt und einer kurzen Hose auf die Toilette verschwand.

Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es in Mexiko viel wärmer sein würde als in Deutschland, darum hat er sich kurze Sachen eingepackt, um sich nach der Ankunft umzihen zu können.

Nicht gedacht hätte er jedoch, dass sein einziges Nieten-Shirt und seine neue Röhrenjeans im Müll landen würden.

Da er keinen Bock hatte die stinkenden, von Kiba verseuchten Kleider noch stundenlang mit sich rumzuschleppen, beschloss er sie zu entsorgen. Es fiel ihm schwer, aber die verdammten Flecken und der verdammte Gestank erleichterten ihm diese Entscheidung ungemein.

Mit frischen, sauberen Kleidern und etwas besserer Laune ging Kankuro zu seinem Freund zurück und war hocherfreut, als er diesen noch an Ort und Stelle fand. Er fragte sich, ob Kiba überhaupt geatmet hatte, denn er saß wirklich noch GENAU so da, wie er ihn verlassen hatte.

Die einzige Hürde, die es jetzt noch zu meistern gab, war das Gepäck zu besorgen, dann konnten sie sich ein Taxi zum Hotel holen.

Entgegen all seiner Erwartungen, immerhin schien Murphy's Law es heute auf ihn abgesehen zu haben, kamen ihre Koffer direkt und sie konnten mitunter als erste nach draußen gehen und ein Taxi anheuern.

Als sie direkt eines bekamen, das nicht zu viel verlangte und auch Dollar annahm (sie hatten in Deutschland ihr Geld nur in Dollar umgetauscht und ganz vergessen, dass Mexikaner eigentlich lieber mit Peso bezahlten), wurde Kankuro etwas misstrauisch. War das nicht irgendwie... zu viel des guten?

Es sollte sich herausstellen, dass er mit seinen Zweifeln Recht behielt.

Nach der Hälfte der Strecke machte ihr Taxi schlapp und den beiden jungen Männern fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, als der Fahrer sich einen Palmenwedel abbrach und ihn in den Tank steckte, um den Benzinstand zu überprüfen.

Wo waren sie hier nur hingeraten?!

Ihr Fahrer bestellte ihnen ein neues Taxi, berechnete die gefahrene Strecke, nahm ihr Geld und machte sich aus dem Staub.

So standen sie nun da. Lokalzeit Cancun: 17.45 Uhr. Lokalzeit Berlin: 23.45 Uhr.

Kankuro war verfickt müde und extrem gereizt. Die Aussicht darauf, seine mörderischen Geschwister und seine bekloppten Freunde zu treffen und sich von denen auch noch zur Schecke machen zu lassen, hob seine Laune nicht gerade.

Im Gegenteil. Der nächste Mensch, der sich in seiner Nähe einen Fehltritt erlaubte, war sowas von tot.

Das neue Taxi kam, zum Glück des Fahrers, recht schnell und sie konnten ohne Probleme durchfahren.

Am Hotel ging alles zügig. Sie kamen direkt an die Reihe und da Hinata den Schlüssel für ihr und Kibas Zimmer bereits hatte, sowie Temari den Schlüssel von ihrem und Kankuros Zimmer, mussten sie nur noch zu ihren Zimmern gehen.

Überraschenderweise fanden sie ihre Freunde alle im Zimmer von Hinata, doch als sie sahen was los war, ging es den beiden Brünetten nur noch mieser.

Die Hyuuga hatte sich fast die Augen ausgeheult vor Sorge um ihren Freund und als Kiba das Zimmer betrat, bekam er auch prompt eine Ohrfeige von Temari. Kankuro wartete vor der Tür, da seine Geschwister und Freunde das Paar nun in Ruhe lassen wollten und deshalb das Zimmer verließen.

In seinem Zimmer fing er sich auch direkt einen Kinnhaken von seiner großen Schwester.

"Weißt du was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht hab! Das nächste Mal fährst du mit uns, du Idiot!", brachte sie schluchzend hervor, ehe auch sie in Tränen ausbrach.

Gaara schlug Kankuro nur einmal fest auf den Hinterkopf, ehe er mit Shikamaru, Sasuke und Naruto in ihre Wohnung verschwand.

Der Brünette nahm seine Schwester in den Arm und entschuldigte sich bei ihr, was er für mehr als nur angemessen empfand.

So hatte er sich den Start für einen tollen Urlaub nicht vorgestellt.

xXx

Zwar waren sie alle total fertig, aber trotzdem beschloss die Clique noch zu Abend zu essen, ehe sie sich ins Bett legten.

Es war japanischer Abend im Restaurant und nachdem jeder sich etwas zum Futtern geholt hatte, erzählten Kiba und Kankuro von ihrem eigenen kleinen Abenteuer, wobei Kankuro den Flugzeugpart übernehmen musste, immerhin hatte Kiba tief und fest geschlafen.

Während er erzählte bemerkte er, wie bescheuert der ganze Tag eigentlich gewesen war und fiel in das laute lachen seiner Freunde ein.

Als er von den Kindern erzählte und wie er ihnen ein Bein gestellt hatte, klopfte ihm Temari lauthals lachend auf die Schulter und sogar Gaara lächelte, während er ihm ein Daumen hoch gab.

Naruto lachte mit Hinata wohl am lautesten, als er von dem 'Kotz-Zwischenfall' erzählte und Kiba sah so rot aus, dass man Angst haben musste, er würde vor Scham gleich umkippen.

Der Abend wurde ein voller Erfolg und sie alle gingen grinsend ins Bett. Die Aktivitäten für den nächsten Tag würden sie beim Frühstück besprechen, da sie alle zu müde waren.

Und so fing ihr perfekter Mexiko Urlaub an.


End file.
